Draco Malfoy and the Veritaserum, mark II
by NeverWould'veGuessed
Summary: A new and improved Fic from my previous 'Draco Malfoy and the Veritaserum'. Basically, Draco is forced to play veritaserum induced truth or dare with a bunch of house mates and some saucy secrets spill... ;D
1. Chapter 1

First instalment of rewritten fan fiction :) Enjoy!

* * *

Draco rolled eyes of the coolest steel, watching through his nose at the excitement of his 'friends', a superior smirk and semi-raised eyebrow completing an expression of controlled amusement. He sipped delicately at his firewhiskey, glancing through his eyelashes at the population of rebellious teenage Slytherins that sat before him, seemingly gulping down their own proportion of the drink. Pansy sat cross-legged, a giggle threatening to burst from behind her pressed lips. Blaise stared at her as if she were a time bomb, waiting to go off at the time most unexpected. Several other Slytherins began exchanging looks of anticipation as the last drop of firewhiskey finally slipped its way down Draco's throat.

"Can we tell him now?" Pansy blurted to Blaise, her face flustered from the consummation of her own drink. Blaise put his head in his hands and groaned internally, rubbing between his closed eyes in exasperation.

"The plan was _not _to tell him, you insufferable twit." The words left the boy's mouth in a growled rush as he shot a murdering glance at Pansy's pug-like face. Draco's ears pricked at this. Finally, something interesting to occur in the Senior Slytherin's hideout.

"What's going on?" When no one answered him: "Pansy?"

Unwilling to remain silent for a moment longer, Pansy galloped into an explanation. Draco tuned out after a good two minutes or so of pointless drabbles spilling uselessly like vomit from the greasy Slytherin's open mouth. Draco sat, pretending to listen as he poured another portion of firewhiskey, bringing the substance to his lips and taking a thorough gulp, enjoying the pleasant burn it instigated toward the back of his throat.

"…and then, after that, we went to Hogsmead then picked up the firewhiskey and snuck it back into Hogwarts and stole a whole heap of Veritaserum from Snape and totally drugged us all, and-" Pansy was cut off mid-sentence by a tsunami of magical alcohol as it came crashing down upon her in a thick spray, quite inelegantly from the surprised lips of a certain blonde.

"_Veritaserum?" _Draco hissed in a deadly tone, daring someone to answer him. Pansy backed away, reclaiming her place on the floor, _"Bastards!"_

"Now, now," Blaise cooed in attempt to diffuse the rising tension, "We all took it, Draco. It's just for a bit of fun."

"Fun? _Fun? _Your hollow, insignificant quaffle of a brain thinks that using extremely expensive school property on unwilling candidates is _fun?" _Draco's usually cool, unreadable face was contorted into fiery expression of red-hot anger, reflecting the true nature of his name.

Blaise didn't pause to flinch, "Truth or dare?"

It was the dead of night and a young wizard with a scar the shape of lightning obsessed over the yellowing piece of worn parchment, small black smudges of feet moving across it. Harry frowned at the map. This was not the time of night one would go for a stroll, so why were there seven foot print marks heading towards the back of the restricted section of the school library?

The boy wonder could not sleep. He was stressed and anxious, nightmares waiting to plague his unconscious mind. Draco Malfoy would star in them. Everything about the obnoxious blonde boy haunted Harry and he would find himself obsessing over his suspicion of the boy until he was nothing but a pile of nerves. As soon as Harry spotted the dark ink shapes of Malfoy's familiar name he scrambled for his cloak of invisibility and left the dormitories as quietly as his awkward, teenage feet would take him. In his desperation to pursue the group of Slytherins, Harry had completely forgotten his wand. Crossing hallways and familiar corridors, the golden boy made his way to the very end of the library, through the restricted section only to find a dead end. In confusion, Harry referred to his map. Harry furrowed his brow at what he saw. According to the map, the Malfoy and his posse were walking through the wall ahead of him, following each other into a small room Harry had never noticed before. Harry whispered _'mischief managed'_ and folded away the map away before examining the wall before him. He touched the rough stone and stroked his hand across it, hoping to catch a seam or trigger. Nothing happened. He stood back and pointed his wand at the wall.

_'Alohamora.'_

Again, nothing. Harry scanned the room quickly, his eyes catching a small, green and completely dustless book wedged messily between two large, brown volumes of leather covering. I sat at an angle, as if someone had thrown it back in without care. Harry picked it up. It felt light in his hand and he discovered why as he opened the cover. It's pages had been cut out, and in their place was a small, green pendant. Harry picked it up carefully and examined it. A noise sounded and Harry turned quickly, the book and the pendent flying from his hands. He was greeted with a large gaping hole in the stony, grey wall. In surprise, the golden boy picked up the book, pendent safely back inside, and pushed it back into its place in the shelf.

"Truth." Draco reluctantly muttered, unwilling to risk a Pansy-kiss-dare, "I chose 'truth'."

Blaise scrunched his nose in concentration, eyes narrowing as he gazed off into the distance. Several minutes and two consulting conversations later, Draco's so-called friend straightened his back and proclaimed his 'truth' as if it were to answer to the meaning of life.

"If you absolutely had to shag anyone in the school, teachers, staff… mudbloods included, who would you shag?"

Draco rolled his eyes as Pansy battered her mascara-clumped eye lashes before his mouth opened to involuntarily offer its forcibly honest answer. "Harry Potter."

All was silent. Draco, being the most surprised within the group gaped and spluttered but was unable to take the words back.

"You fancy Potter?"

"Yes."

"You're gay?"

"Bisexual."

"And you're crushing on Potter?"

"Yes. God damn it, Blaise! _One_ question!" Draco howled, but it was too late. The game was clearly over.

"Since when?"

"Second year. _Stop asking!"_

"You actually want to shag the boy who lived?"

"Shag his brains out and leave him begging for more_. Fuck you!"_

Blaise's eyes darkened and an evil smirk slid across his face. "Tell us exactly what you'd do to him."

Draco's eyes welled up from sheer embarrassment. "Merlin, please-"

* * *

Stick around for the second instalment!


	2. Chapter 2

So it took me a while to update... Please forgive?

Enjoy instalment two :) Happy reading!

Harry had tripped on this invisibility cloak a total of three times during his hopeless fumble through the narrow passage way that his Slytherin nemesis had disappeared into, unable to illuminate his path with his wand that was lying silently upon his bedside table back at the Gryffindor dormitories.

"Merlin, please-"Came a desperate cry from a familiar voice. The boy who lived squinted in concentration, barely seeing the tiny sliver of light the broke the intense darkness of the passage some distance away. A sense of dread filled Harry's mind as he questioned the pleading cry. Malfoy? Was Malfoy in trouble? The green-eyed boy rushed forward, reaching for his wand only to have his hand return empty. Without a wand Harry slowed, restraining himself from bursting through what he could now clearly see as a door. Repositioning his cloak, the golden boy peered through the crack in the door.

Bottles and bottles of firewhiskey were laying empty on the floor, completely abandoned as a group of Slytherins from the higher years crowded around something Harry could not see.

"Go on Draco. Tell us." The demand came from a tall dark figure, who Harry knew as Blaise Zabini. A short female with ratty blonde hair shifted her weight to her left slightly, revealing the contorted face of none other than Draco Malfoy. Long, elegant fingers were pressed against his pale lip as colour began to rise in Draco's cheeks, for the first time in Harry's knowledge. "What would you do to him given the chance?"

"…I'd-" Came a short choppy word that managed to make its way around Draco's hands, "…Kiss that stupid, sloppy grin off his damned face to start with… Then- I hate you Blaise, Fuck you- Then… I'd pin his hands to the wall and tear his stupid Gryffindor shirt from his stupid Gryffindor body…"

Harry was paralysed. _He. Stupid. Gryffindor. _A strange feeling in the pit of his stomach began to rise as realisation dawned on him. Draco was under the influence of a truth telling serum and was being questioned by his friends on his… Sexuality? Harry took a moment to roll his eyes. How un-Slytherin. He thought had it been him he would have utilised such an opportunity to inquire on much more secretive, much more important matters. Probably.

"But the tie… Oh, Merlin, I'd leave the tie." Blaise made a face at this turning his initial amusement into disgust.

"Enough," Blaise spat, "A Gryffindor? Really? And, what's more, Potter?"

The Golden Boy's eyebrows became lost in his hair line as he listened in utter shock. _Potter? That's me, Potter. I'm Potter!_ Harry was so lost in his own thoughts that he was leaning heavily against the unclosed door. A loud _creak _placed all eyes in the dull-lighted room on the supposedly empty door way.

"I'll close it." Pansy said after a long pause of suspicious silence. Harry quickly moved inside of the room and away from Pansy's advance. She took hold of the door with one hand slowly closing the noisy door. Suddenly her hand jumped forward, clutching empty air.

"Nothing here." She muttered before closing the rusted hinges securely and turning back to the group a wide grin painted tightly on her pug-like face, rubbing her greedy paws together. "Where were we?"

"It's enough," It was Blaise who spoke, "I've heard too much already."

Pansy whined with a disappointed pout and slumped her shoulders. The other teenagers began to leave, Blaise among them.

Pansy drew nearer to Draco, now the only other person in the room.

"You know Draco, I don't blame you. I would shag that boy any day as well." Said Pansy smiling as she took her leave with a skip in her step.

Harry stood clutching his cloak and gawking in a state of shock and disgust, the idea of shagging Pansy being utterly revolting. And the idea of shagging Draco being utterly…

* * *

It was bordering two am and Draco had no intention of leaving the Slytherin hide-out just yet. He shuddered violently at the thought of what had just happened only moments ago. The secrets he had revealed not only to his peers, but also to himself.

Harry watched as Draco wondered around the room, kicking softly at empty bottles and rubbish. It would have been easy to slip outside with the other Slytherins, though Harry had decided to stay and now the door was shut once more. Unable to do anything else, Harry just stood and watched. He watched how Draco's kicks became more and more erratic, he watched as emotions flickered across the blonde's pale face, and he watched as grey eyes began to shine, moisture clinging to long white lashes. Just as Harry was about to take a step towards the other boy, Draco kicked a bottle particularly hard, sending to sprawling across the room and straight into the little toe of the Golden Boy. A sharp shriek of pain escaped Harry's lips and he clamped his hand over his mouth in horror and Draco's eyes followed the abused bottle as it returned to him from the rebound_. _

_"Who the-bloody-hell is there?" _Draco yelled in a mix of shock and disbelief before a sense of realisation dawned on his already pale face. Draco lurched for the door, blocking Harry's only way out before locking it securely with his wand. There was no way Draco would let an intruder out with his secret. "Show yourself. There's no way out."

Draco was surprised at just how threatening although calm his voice sounded even as she shook with fear. This moment of pride was shattered with a heavy blow to the nose.

"Let me go, _Ferret_." A familiar voice sounded as Draco cradled is face in agony, his nose clearly broken and bleeding fiercely.

"Potter?" He managed through a chocked and mortified breath before reaching forward with a bloody hand and touching an invisible material. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

A now visible Harry responded with another blow to the face, catching the blonde off guard once again. Draco recovered more quickly this time and returned the favour to his arch nemesis, splitting his bottom lip in two and knocking his from his feet. The blonde was on top of him in seconds, applying fresh bruises to Harry's tan, brown skin. Draco could feel blood trickling down his face and knew he wouldn't be able to keep the upper hand for long. In desperation, he reached for his wand.

Stay tuned for instalment three, and don't forget to review/follow/favourite!


	3. Chapter 3

I know it took me a while to update, please forgive :P

"Make another move Potter and I'll hex into the next year."

Harry froze, Draco's wand pressing alarmingly into his throat. Draco licked his bloody upper lip, cringing at the taste of the metallic substance that was slowly drying there. Harry's breathing became erratic as he struggled for air around the piercing piece of magical wood.

"Malfoy-" Harry croaked, "Your wand- chocking on- your wand!"

Draco looked into the dulling emerald eyes of the boy who lived for a few moments before breaking a chuckle and removing the wand, only to hold it in front of his face.

"Chocking on my wand are you Potter?"

Potter's eyes grew large and he spluttered in embarrassment before spitting in the blonde's smirking face. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Draco's eyes turned pitch as his face fell with embarrassment. "Yeah, I fucking would! Are you happy now, you obnoxious _git_-"

The Slytherin's rant was cut short as Harry pushed his wand to the side and pushed himself up on elbows, staring straight into the stormy eyes of the other boy. Green orbs flicked across Draco's flushed face as he leaned towards him. Draco's heart raced, his blood rushing with the feeling of ice-cold anticipation. Harry's lips were _so very_ close as he breathed peppermint breath over Draco's eager face. The smell of Harry was overwhelming and Draco became weak, almost falling on top of the other boy as he hovered over Harry, all concern to pin and threaten him lost in a sea of lust and electricity. Suddenly Harry closed his eyes and titled his head to the side, Draco following in turn, every fibre in his body concentrating on the moment as he dropped his wand, vaguely hearing the _clink _as it met the floor.

Draco lost all breath from his lungs and a limb made contact with his chest throwing him backwards onto the dusty floor. Harry stood, Draco's wand in hand, peering down at the blonde boy that struggled for breath on the ground. Keeping one eye on Draco, Harry slipped on his cloak, the door opening for the invisible boy and closing promptly. Draco pulled his sore body onto his bent knees in defeat and rested his elbow on his thighs, his hands covering his pale face. Draco did not move for some time as he sat in a state of hurt, both physical and emotional. Sticky blood still rested over his face in layers even though his nose had stopped bleeding several minutes before. Shaken by the night's events, Draco stared to the floor in shock, curling into himself.

* * *

Harry Darted through the black corridor, shame painted across his face in blood. He despised what he had just done as he licked at his broken lip attempting to clear the metallic liquid away. Harry touched his lip coming to a halt as he realised he fist was still clenched around the smooth wood of Draco's wand. Looking at the piece in his hand, the boy who lived shifted from foot to foot, an odd feeling accumulating in his chest. After a few more moments of hesitation, Harry turned, leaving his cloak in a messy pile behind him.

Harry gingerly opened the door, allowing his face to appear as apologetic as possible as he entered the Slytherin hideout once again. Looking at the floor Harry could see Draco in the corner of his eye, the pale form crumpled into himself, barely raising his head as Harry entered.

"Um.." The Golden boy stuttered, "I- This is yours."

Draco made no attempt to retrieve the wand Harry held in his outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry Malfoy; I don't know why I did that."

Still no response.

"And it's weird because I don't even hate you that much…"

Harry instantly regretted his words.

"I'm only suspicious sometimes, because, well..."

The boy who lived never wanted to hit himself more than that moment.

"What I mean is, I don't hate you and I shouldn't always be so mean to you, I-"

"Well I'm not exactly Mr. Considerate either, eh?" Malfoy suddenly answered. "Nice lip."

Harry smiled awkwardly, scratching behind his head. "Nice nose."

Malfoy laughed shortly and stood, walking towards Harry, taking his wand from the other boy. Harry's stomach twisted a little at the blonde's touch and looked towards the other, neither moving to leave. The golden boy suddenly reached forward. Draco flinched slightly as he wordlessly mended the blonde's broken nose, his hand not leaving the boy's face as it trailed across his cheek bone and rested under his chin. Holding his face lightly, Harry moved closer to Draco, smoothly taking his lips into his own. The kiss was slow and soft, Draco's eyebrows shooting up as he opened his eyes in disbelief, watching the other boy kiss him.

Another chapter coming ASAP! Please review! Scientifically proven to increase inspiration ;D


	4. Chapter 4

LAST CHAPTER! Warning: adult content in this one. Happy reading :)

Draco's head was swimming in an ocean of shock and disbelief, his lips clamped tightly around his nemesis' as they both moved their heads in smooth motions in order to allow them more access into the other's mouth. The kiss was wet and a little inexperienced though lacked nothing in the way of passion as the uncanny couple twisted and snogged in the middle of the night, in the middle of a hidden room. Oxygen in deficit, Draco pulled away, needily breathing in shallow gulps of precious air. Harry rested his forehead against the blonde's as he stared into the clear grey of Draco's eyes, panting slightly with a disbelieving smile and a short huff of a laugh. Draco returned the expression.

"And it's weird because I don't even hate you that much." The Slytherin quoted before reclaiming the boy's lips with a feverish growl.

Playfully shoving the blonde boy, Draco fell to the ground, Harry following him hastily, pulling off his loose green and silver tie. Draco made short work of the Golden boy's clothing, running his hands over Harry's tanned skin as they exchanged fierce kisses. Harry began to unbutton Draco's white school shirt, kissing each section of skin as he revealed it, gradually making his way to Draco's belt. Harry pulled at the silver buckle teasingly slow, never breaking eye contact with the trembling blonde. With a quick lick of his lips, Harry pulled the zip on Draco's pants with his teeth, unbuttoning the top with his fingers. With one swift movement Draco allowed his clothes to fall away, pulling Harry's darker figure closer to his own body, kissing him senseless. The boy who lived bucked eagerly against the other boy, releasing a moan as the delicious friction began to circulate throughout his body. Draco lowered his hand to grip the other boy's lower back and pull him down further, his breath hitching in pleasure as his eyebrows furrowed and his delicate face fell back. Harry took advantage of this, licking and sucking the long expanse of snow-white skin across Draco's neck.

The heat was so intense and electric that Draco felt he was unable to breathe. Harry traced the lightly muscled chest and abdomen of the Slytherin with light, wet kisses, making his way to the fair boy's emerald boxer-briefs. Taking a bold move, Harry slid his tongue over the tip of Draco's dick that peered shyly from the top of his waist band, earning a surprised cry from the receiving boy. Taking this as permission, Harry pulled the green fabric away from Draco's pale skin, taking hold of his full erection and bringing the head to his ready lips. Draco forced his eyes to open as he watched the-boy-who-lived envelop his dick with his hot mouth. Sucking lightly, Harry began to move his head, allowing Draco's cock to disappear and reappear within his mouth, increasing the pace as he felt slender fingers work their way into his messy hair.

"Holy Fuck, Potter." Draco moaned, all but screaming the boy's name as he allowed himself to be taken to the edge.

With a sudden determination, Draco pulled Harry from his position, lifting his face to greet his own with a languid kiss.

"I guess I rather like chocking on your wand." Harry offered, his joke falling flat. Draco laughed at the boys awkwardness, flipping them over so as he would be on top. Removing his own underwear, Draco began to rotate his hips over Harry's, moving in a way that would make Harry blush each time he would think about it. The blonde gripped Harry's hands, leaning forward to pin them above his head as he continued his delicious assault. Harry found the display slightly feminine and completely erotic, bucking into the other boy in desperate attempt to gain more friction. As Draco released Harry's hand, the darker boy raced to grip the other teen's hips, guiding the motion and quickening the pace.

"Potter?" Draco spoke, Harry replying with a groan. "Do you want to fuck me?"

The Golden boy was so shocked that if he had been on top at that moment he would've fallen straight to the floor.

"I- err.." Face brighter than a flame and redder than a sunburnt Weasley, Harry stuttered a vague reply accompanied with a slow and deliberate nod.

Draco removed himself from the Golden boy, collecting his wand from the floor and sitting opposite the other boy. Harry appeared nervous and fidgeted with his hands. Draco entwined his fingers with the other boy's and looked at him reassuringly in the eyes before casting a lubricant charm into his hand, smearing the substance between their fingers. Draco then pulled Harry over him as he laid on the ground with his legs parted and bent at the knee, guiding their hands towards his entrance. At first Harry was quite timid as he inserted a single digit into the other boy, twisting and crocking slowly as Draco became used to the feeling of being stretched. A second and third was then added as Harry gained confidence from Draco's hearty moans, the blonde boy's legs beginning to wrap around Harry as he fucked himself onto the other's fingers. Draco yelped in pleasure as the feeling of Harry consumed him, his head no longer commanding his body. Harry, sensing Draco's state, pulled his hand away, replacing them with a larger object before Draco could even whimper at the loss. With a few exchanged mumbles of consent, Harry drove his dick into the other, careful to read the other's face for any sign of pain. Other than a slight discomfort, Draco found himself in a state of overwhelming pleasure, the feeling of being so full with Harry-Freaking-Potter leaving him completely speechless. Harry moaned loudly as his length disappeared within Draco, the tight warmness of him taking it's toll on Harry's self-control. Fully sheathed, Harry lifted Draco's legs onto his shoulders, holding them in place as he pulled out before thrusting back into Draco, the angle allowing him to perfectly hit the boy's prostate. Draco screamed as Harry rammed into him over and over, rapidly gaining pace as he fucked the beautiful, porcelain figure. Movement becoming erratic, Draco grasped his aching dick, pumping it in time with Harry's thrusts. With an intense shudder, Harry came within Draco, his hot seed coating him within, more of which dripping from Draco's spent arse onto the floor. Harry collapsed onto his lover with a breathy moan, mind completely blown from the experience. An awkward moment passed as Harry realised that Draco was yet to be finished as he hurriedly rushed to provide assistance. Taking Draco into his mouth, Harry moved his tongue as if by the devil command, bringing the other boy's cock deep into his willing throat. It didn't take long for Draco to scream the Golden boy's name and empty himself into his eager mouth. Sweat sliding from his face, Draco panted on the floor, attempting to recover from such an intense orgasm. Harry raised his head towards Draco, still hovering above him as he looked towards the other boy, an innocent look upon his face. Well- as innocent as one could look with come across the side of their mouth.

"Was it okay?" He asked nervously. Draco smirked and pulled the boy down for a tongue-filled kiss, lips barely touching as he smeared the white come on Harry's face before dragging it off with his finger. Inspecting the substance, Harry took hold of Draco's hand, drawing the fingers to his lips and sucking them hungrily.

Draco laughed lightly. "It was okay."

"I have to go." Harry said finally, gathering his clothing before pulling them on quickly. Draco watched as the boy dressed, slowly standing up with his arms crossed over his pale chest.

"Same time tomorrow?" Draco asked, battering his eyes as if inviting him to a study session.

"I- er…" Harry stumbled, almost tripping as he pulled up his pants.

Draco retracted slightly, his face falling, "You know, you can just say 'no'."

Harry looked into the other's eyes, pausing his frenzy of clothing. "Okay."

"Okay, what?" Draco demanded, a cool mask covering his face.

Harry neared the Slytherin boy, holding his delicate face in his palm and kissing away the Malfoy mask. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry turned to leave.

"Potter." Draco called, Harry swiftly replying 'yes', "Your shirt is inside out."

Harry's face turned a light shade of pink as he pulled the material from his body, revealing a tan expanse of skin.

"No, it's not." Harry obliviously stated in confusion.

Draco gave his trademark smirk, looking over the Golden boy's muscled chest once more. Chuckling at Harry's naivety, Draco whispered loudly, "I know…"

DONE! I hoped you enjoyed the fic :) Maybe a little review?


End file.
